Sample This
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: John visits Elizabeth in the middle of the night. JohnElizabeth


Pairing: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir

Season: One

Spoilers: None that I'm aware of…unless you count the pilot and Before I Sleep

Rating: PG-13, T

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Sample This**

A cool breeze swept over Atlantis as the waves crashed at the bottom of Atlantis. The breeze gusted through the open balcony door of a certain Air Force Major and brushed his face. Major John Sheppard stirred and woke up groggily, blinking a couple of times before realizing what woke him up. He turned and looked out to the balcony and saw the night sky, stars twinkling over. One of the things that he's wondered was why could they never see the moon. After thinking for a moment, he decided that it was too hard for him to think about at the moment and tried to go back to sleep, only realizing that the thinking that he performed before made him wide-awake.

He turned over and squinted at the time that his watch on his bedside table said. He vaguely read 0230. He groaned as he got up and stretched. He turned his bedside light on and began reading a couple of pages of _War and Peace_, hoping that it would make him fall asleep. At 0240 he gave up and left his quarters for a midnight snack.

He got to mess hall and crept quietly to the storage freezer and opened it as quietly as possible, in case some guards came around the corner on their patrol. He looked over the varieties of ice cream they had left and decided for choc-chip cookie.

As he made his way back to his quarters, he decided to take the long way, instead of using the transporter, and pass the command centre. As he walked, he liked his plastic spoon as he then dug his spoon into the cold sustenance and took another bite. He walked up the stairs, past the control centre and was about to continue to his room but noticed a faint light coming from the control centre. He walked down the stairs and looked around, noticing that it was Elizabeth's office that the light was coming from.

He sighed as he walked to Elizabeth's office and just waltzed in.

"Liz, when are you going to sleep?" John scooped another scoop but didn't eat it just yet. Elizabeth was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice him come in, and snapped her neck up at his voice in alarm.

"John! I didn't hear you come in," Elizabeth said as she saved her document. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"It's 3 am in the morning. You need some rest."

"I'm fine. I just need to finish off this report before going to sleep."

"It's 3 in the morning," John repeated.

"I know. I'm almost done."

John sighed and leaned back on the silver metal chair, resuming digging in his ice cream. The noises he made while eating drew Elizabeth's attention. For the first time since he set foot in her office, she realised that he was holding ice cream.

"Why are you eating ice cream at 3 am?"

"Couldn't sleep. Needed a midnight snack to put me to sleep."

His response from Elizabeth was a raised brow and a small smile before she resumed typing. John, meanwhile, looked around the room.

It hadn't really changed much since he last saw it. The walls were still dull-looking, the chairs still hurt and her desk hadn't changed much either. The pot he gave her for her birthday was sitting on her desk with a mug next to it with pens and pencils and other whatnots filling the mug. Other than that, there was her laptop, a small pile of papers and manila folders, tissue box and surprisingly, a pair of earphones.

Elizabeth looked up from the corner of her eye and saw John assessing her office. She admits that it needs work with the decoration department but with the number of things going on around Atlantis, she hasn't exactly had time to do a little decorating. As he surveys the room, she surveys him. His dark hair, slightly more ruffled than normal from his sleep, looked tempting to just run her hands through it. She often wondered if it as soft as she always imagined it in her little daydreams, where she would run her hands through his hair while he kissed her neck-

'Whoa, don't go there Elizabeth. You're meant to be working!' Elizabeth berated herself as she swiftly looked back at the screen.

No matter how hard she tried, her eyes wondered to his face, his gorgeous cute face with his green eyes that was sparked with curiosity as he looked at the mug on her desk. 'And those lips. What I would give to just-'

Elizabeth stopped herself before going on to her forbidden thoughts and started typing her report up before it got too late.

John turned his focus from the mug to Elizabeth who started typing very fast and loudly, as if to cover something naughty she just did. He watched as she typed gracefully with her slim fingers and with a concentrated look on her face. He looked at her beautiful face, her intent eyes, determined to get her work done.

'Her lips looks so appealing too. To have her tongue in your mouth-' thought John but stopped. He didn't exactly know when he started having an attraction towards Dr. Elizabeth Weir. It was most probably the celebration they had when they first arrived in the Pegasus galaxy. She didn't blame him for what he did. He was glad since some of the marines did take it personally. From that point onwards, he got to know her better and started to feel something for her, more than just friendship.

Elizabeth felt eyes on her so she lifted her head and caught John staring at her. They locked eyes before Elizabeth decided the point something out.

"You're ice cream is going to melt if you don't eat it."

John blinked before looking down at his ice cream and noticed how it had gotten a lot softer.

"You want some?" John asked since he had caught her probably looking at his ice cream before.

"What?" 'Very smart,' thought Elizabeth.

"Well you kept on staring at the ice cream so I'm guessing you want some."

"Not rea-" John waved a spoonful of choc-chip ice cream in front of her face. "-lly." Elizabeth sighed. A chunk of melted ice cream fell off the spoon from waving and got her nose. John, of course being him, started laughing quietly as he put the spoon with ice cream on it back in the container. She reached for a tissue but stopped short when John held her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat.

He didn't know why he was doing this or what he was going to do. First he was waving about ice cream and next he clapped his hand around her wrist to prevent her from cleaning the mess he made on her nose. Instead of allowing her to clean it herself, he bent over and kissed it off, while also licking off the choc-chip goodness. Elizabeth froze. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he pulled back. Silence fell on them.

After a beat or so, he took the plastic white spoon and scooped a new scoop of ice cream.

"Open wide," grinned John. Elizabeth looked like she was a deer caught before headlights and didn't know what to do, so she opened her mouth and ate the ice cream. There was some residue on her bottom lip but she licked it off before he had a chance to do something about it.

"Want more?" Elizabeth didn't care anymore.

She smiled wickedly as she nodded. Instead of feeding her, he handed over the container and Elizabeth's smile faltered but she kept on smiling. She took one bite before scooping up another and held it before him. He opened his mouth to eat it and closed his jaw…around air. Elizabeth moved the spoon and slapped it on his nose, and then smothering it all over her lips. John coughed and was about to say something when Elizabeth bent over and licked the ice cream first off his nose before kissing him full on his lips, sucking the ice cream off.

The kiss was sweet at first but when she licked the ice cream off, she didn't stop there. From sweet to passionate, the kiss became heated as she climbed over her desk, kicking the ice cream off the desk, sitting on the edge of the table and pulled John towards her, both wanting to taste each other. John stood up and started to play with her hair since she had her hands in balls, grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer.

After a moment, they broke apart and looked at each other. Today she was wearing a white blouse and somehow, the first couple of buttons were undone, while John's black skivvies top was wrinkled and had been pulled up to his chest. They both tidied themselves up as John noticed the ice cream and its fate.

"What a waste of perfectly good ice cream."

"No use crying over spilt milk," said Elizabeth as John got up and sat on the edge of the table next to her. He lowered his head and kissed her softly.

"What happened to your reports?"

"They can wait." Elizabeth kissed him back, tasting the choc-chip ice cream in each other's mouth. One day, they'll actually tell each other _I love you_ but in the mean time, no words are needed.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please comment!

_Dark Card Mistress_


End file.
